criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chains of Wrath
The Chains of Wrath is the thirty-fifth case of Criminal Case and the thirty-fifth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Devil's Heart Valley, appearing as the fifth case of the district. Plot The player went along with Isabel and Hunter to intercept the Ravagers and prevent them from breaking into the prison to save Terry Graves. As soon as they got there, Terry himself approached the officers to report a murder. They followed him to find the body of Jaden Malone, a young man who the team arrested back in Stardust Junction for murder, strangled with blood coming out of his neck. Knowing a murder had occurred, the team interrogated Terry, alongside the victim's therapist Flora Bell and another killer they arrested previously, Sabrina Ballard. Later on, the Ravagers began approaching the prison, wanting to break Terry out. They later confronted the gangsters, led by the Ravagers' second in command Zandra Wyatt. After calming them down, they interrogated Zandra about the murder alongside prison guard Kane Kirk. Later on, Sabrina approached the team saying she had some info she needed to tell them about the victim, revealing that he tried to assault her, thinking she was the late Sun Yu-Jin. Eventually the team arrested Flora for Jaden's murder. With the evidence against her, Flora confessed to killing Jaden because he interfered with their plans; revealing she was a part of the black market, kept at the prison to keep an eye on their arrested affiliates. She had been keeping an eye on Jaden after discovering he killed one of their operatives, seeing his mental state deteriorate as she spoke with him. But when she heard he saw her dealing drugs, she felt she had no choice but to kill him. As such, she grabbed the barbed wire and strangled him to death, saying that people like him have no reason to live. Given her apparent psychotic state, Judge Blackwell sentenced her to life in a psychiatric asylum for criminals. Following the trial, the team confronted Flora over any information she had on the market. Though she remained silent for the most part, she did let slip of about leaving something in Jaden's cell. They had a look and found a jar containing an unknown spice, the same stuff they found previously. This confirmed these spices were the new drug that the market was distributing the drug all over the city, and they vowed to stop them. On top of that, Terry began panicking, wanting to leave the gang life behind following Jaden's murder by a black market affiliate and an unknown figure attacking him as well. He said someone had tried to kill him out in the yard, which the team themselves confirmed after an investigation. However, Kane said this wasn't the market's doing, he had received reports of a vigilante killing criminals. Terry got lucky and managed to caused the unknown vigilante to flee, but Kane's worried he'll be back to strike again. With all that done, Victor came in with reports about the spice drug. He explained that if it comes into contact with food, it causes someone to go into a blinding rage caused by their emotions. If it comes into contact with liquid, it causes people to act drunk for longer periods of time than normal alcohol. This reminded them of what happened to Bridget Wolfe, who they arrested for murder not long ago. They asked her about the night before the murder, and she said she still felt a bit drunk even after a night of sleep. They were told the officers brought in the wine glasses she drank from as evidence of the murder, and after examining the DNA traces they managed to find traces of the spice mixed in. They brought these findings to Judge Blackwell, who said he would reevaluate her sentence if they could prove she was drugged unknowingly into committing murder. This prompted the team to go out and find out the truth to what happened. Summary Victim *'Jaden Malone' (Found strangled in the prison yard) Murder Weapon *'Barbed Wire' Killer *'Flora Bell' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes cough medicine *This suspect has stomach problems *This suspect has a criminal record Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes cough medicine *This suspect has stomach problems *This suspect has a criminal record Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes cough medicine *This suspect has stomach problems *This suspect has a criminal record Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes cough medicine *This suspect has a criminal record Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect takes cough medicine *This suspect has stomach problems *This suspect has a criminal record Suspect's Appearance Quasi Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer takes cough medicine *The killer has stomach problems *The killer has a criminal record *The killer is female *The killer weighs at least 150 lbs Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Prison Yard (Clues: Victim's Body, Plastic Pieces; New Suspect: Terry Graves) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes cough medicine) *Examine Plastic Pieces (Results: CD Cover) *Analyze CD Cover (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer has stomach problems) *Talk to Terry about the murder *Investigate Laundry Room (Clues: Prison Uniforms, Notepad) *Examine Notepad (Results: Notes on the Victim; New Suspect: Flora Bell) *Talk to Flora about the victim's sessions *Examine Prison Uniform (Results: Prisoner ID; New Suspect: Sabrina Ballard) *Ask Sabrina if she knows anything about the murder *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Confront Zandra over the prison break (Profile Updated: Zandra takes cough medicine) *Investigate Jaden's Cell (Clues: Faded Badge, Newspaper) *Examine Newspaper (Results: News Article) *Analyze News Article (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a criminal record; Profile Updated: Terry has a criminal record; Sabrina has a criminal record) *Investigate Washing Machine (Clues: Clothes Basket, Document) *Examine Faded Document (Results: Psychological Report) *Analyze Psychological Report (15:00:00) *Confront Flora over her fears of the victim (Profile Updated: Flora takes cough medicine and has stomach problems and has a criminal record) *Examine Clothes Basket (Results: Pocket Knife) *Ask Terry why he had a knife on him (Profile Updated: Terry takes cough medicine and has stomach problems) *Examine Badge (Results: Guard Name; New Suspect: Kane Kirk) *Ask Kane if he knew the victim (Profile Updated: Kane has stomach problems) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *See what Sabrina has to say about the victim (Profile Updated: Sabrina takes cough medicine and has stomach problems) *Investigate Jaden's Bed (Clues: Straightjacket, Note) *Examine Faded Note (Results: Coded Message) *Analyze Message (9:00:00) *Confront Zandra over her correspondence with the victim (Profile Updated: Zandra has a criminal record) *Examine Straightjacket (Results: Note to Victim) *Interrogate Kane over the straightjacket (Profile Updated: Kane takes cough medicine and has a criminal record) *Investigate Gym Equipment (Clues: Broken CD, Barbed Wire) *Examine Barbed Wire (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Broken CD (Results: K-Pop CD) *Analyze CD (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs at least 150 lbs) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Heart of Darkness (5/10)! The Heart of Darkness (5/10) *See what Terry needs to talk to you about (Rewards: Prisoner's Uniform) *Investigate Prison Yard (Clues: Bloody Knife) *Examine Knife (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (5:00:00) *Inform Kane about the attack (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Confront Flora over the market's activities *Investigate Jaden's Cell (Clues: Glass Jar) *Examine Jar (Results: Spice) *Analyze Spices (8:00:00) *Talk to Bridget about the night before Gage's murder (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Gym Equipment (Clues: Evidence Bag) *Examine Wine Glass (Results: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (30:00) *Inform Judge Blackwell of this new development *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Devil's Heart Valley Cases (Warrenville)